


The Eagle's Deer

by Theduelwelider



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: Edelgard has a thing about touching Claude and  what if Claude was a black eagle.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Eagle's Deer

An archer prides themselves on having nice hands. Or at least that's what she read up on, She takes Claude's hand in her own and rubs her thumb along his knuckles. Startling a questionable noise from him but she doesn't answer. 

Claude has joined the black eagles, a soon to be duke of house Riegan but not recognized as the future leader of the roundtable alliance but was still promised a spot. It was scandalous to be "demoted" from his position as Seteth took him aside and told him the news. 

Relinquishing his cape.

He didn't seem too bothered by it even when the purple haired noble haughty proclaimed this is how things should of been in the beginning. No offered sympathy from his fellow classmates.

The title goes to Lorenz who holds the position proudly and takes things quite seriously. 

It's during a tea time that's usually reserved for house leader that she asks about him. She finds out he's more reclusive when he doesn't need to be the face of anything. 

Unwilling to voice his input on strategies and tells Lorenz to figure things out for himself since he's the leader and all and goes back to reading in the library. He's still quite friendly though and can be seen talking to others outside his house.

Within a month he transfers into the black eagles. Much to the shock of many, herself included he seemed like the lazy type which is far from the truth. He works hard but hides it under the preset of a scheme and a smile. Her Teacher had taken the job of recruiting him, with wonderful results.

She found herself consulting him on matters she usually reserved for Hubert and with matters beyond what her vassal couldn't fill. Or when she couldn't find the Professor to sate her mind. With two Tacticians and the sword of the creator at her side she was bound to reach her goals quicker. 

He got along with many of her fellow black eagles. He could be seen with Petra, on most days. Often times with Linhardt as they got along nicely. But the kicker was when he could be found with Hubert learning things about dark magic, botany, the like. Hubert making another friend always brings her great joy and she knew her teacher made the right choice.

The battle of Eagle and Lion that month has showed her how valuable his mind was. Winning felt more satisfying when you had back up plans for back up plans, promising results for even mistakes. It's after that battle he makes the suggestion of reciting Lysithiea and she agrees without hesitation.

He returns to the book he's reading.

She indulges herself.

Their inside her room studying, well Claude is she just wanted an excuse to touch him. Time alone with him as she's lost in her thoughts. She's become so attached to him it's pathetic but who else will listen to her without blind loyalty or judging her opinions as automatically wrong. There may in fact people who do, but Claude is here and now.

She's not wearing her gloves.

The only thing that keeps the trickling of fire coursing through her veins at bay. The barrier is gone and for once, she's ok with that as she touches his cool skin. 

It's not enough for her.

Grasping his hand between hers, fingers intertwined she guides her other hand to his waist. But he does not stop reading, this is normal for them. Getting pass his defences wasn't easy, getting him to accept casual touch let alone an intimate one took time. 

Even now he still flinched from time to time.

She guides her hand under his shirt and he shivers. Her hands are always so warm compared to him, well her whole body is like that. When they lay in bed together he'll cuddle her real close and sleep like a baby for a few hours.

But he hasn't done that in a few days now.

She misses it, she knows the cause of the change. Now is her time to rectify it to take control of the situation. Demand his focus from the book and onto her, he's had enough time to think.

Retracting her hand from his chest, she smacks the book from his hand. Pushes him back along the bed sheets, hand still in hers. 

She gathers in his lap pulling his shirt up, hand wandering to his chest again. Face angled toward his nipple before she's stopped.

"Whoa, princess getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"No. I've had enough of this, you have no reason to be mad at me any longer." 

"You think so?"

"I know so, it's not uncommon for things like this to happen. I made the right call and I don't regret my choice."

"That's still someone's life princess we could have thought of a better way to solve things. Doesn't that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me."

Liar, it was all you could think about when you saw the blood on your hands. You practiced this for years and somehow the guilt finds its way back. If not a bit weaker than usual, she did it to protect someone if anything she shouldn't feel anything at all.

She doesn't.

Another lie but not so harsh as the ones before.

"You killed someone for me."

"I have, and I'll do it again if you wish."

"Edelgard…"

"Call me El…that's all I ever ask of you."

"I seem to recall, you hating when I give you nicknames."

"The ones you come up with are ridiculous and have nothing to do with me. You said… in private you'd respect my request."

"I did didn't I…"

Without commenting she guides her head downward to kiss the center of his chest

cupping one of his breasts in hand and squeezing tightly. 

"Edel..!" 

he gasped softly. He tries to untangle himself from their conjoined hands but she holds on tighter. Massaging, kissing along the other side of his chest. 

Another kiss before she bites down.

His free hand comes to her waist squeezing the fabric tightly as he's assaulted on both sides. Gasping to her tune is refreshing, it's been too long when in reality it's only been a few days. She's a princess, and at times like these she lets herself act like one. Selfish, greedy, she can have whatever she wants and what she wants is Claude and how dare he defies her. Growing weary of being nice and giving him time.

Grinding down on his groin while catching his other hand interlocking their fingers. Pulling his arms upward, arching his back she kisses his lips prying his mouth open as their tongues tangle. She stays like that until he can hardly breathe and when they separate saliva connects them before snapping. A bit of dribble along their chins, going to bite his neck hands pushing him further into the mattress. 

Like talons keeping their prey at bay.

She takes, even when he's upset with her he always takes her back with open arms. The price being she can not touch him which is always unreasonable, but she accepts nonetheless. Knowing he's there is enough some days.

With a shaky exhale he gives in.

"...El…I need.."

Yes.

"...I need you…"

Yes, she's the only one who can satisfy him like this. She'll have to be a little more careful from now on. But for now, she hears his plea and is delighted. She'll make sure to not be denied again even for the sake of keeping him safe.

"Of course, tell me what you need."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my other story when I wrote a few lines for this. And thoughts just kept coming. I see Edelgard a little different from most, I always look at her and wonder what goes on in that head of hers. Idk i feel like how obsessive she can be when doing things is interesting to me. Or when it comes to Byleth like any other character in the game. I also think about if Claude was with her how things would turn out. There are some combing deer/lion stories that make me wonder the opposite.


End file.
